The Nerd
by KristenIsBella
Summary: A family wins a sweepstakes to be on a TV show called "live with stars".They get to live with a famous family for a month!main girl, Kristen,is the nerd of the family, will she become cool, or stay a nerd. and will she fall in love too?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

The Nerd

Prologue-

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Like no matter how hard you try to fit in, it never works? And everyone just laughs at you instead? That's how I feel, it's how I've always felt. It has never changed. Since the first day of 3rd grade, I've always been lonely, geeky, an outcast, oh, and one more thing….home schooled.

I'm Kristen, I'm 17 years old, and have been home schooled since 3rd grade. At first, I had lots of friends, but then they moved on, went into middle school and never were the same. I always knew my friends didn't like me for me, they liked me for my brother. He's my twin and even though siblings are supposed to hate each other, we are like best friends….actually he's the only best friend I have. He's always been there for me, and I've been there for him. The one things my friends liked about him was that he was a fantabulous singer and played in a band. They all wanted to date him, I don't even think they liked me. But I got over it.

Through out elementary school, middle, school, and high school, I've always been the smart kid. And I get all straight A's. I've never actually got a B before. Like I said, I'm a smart girl, really smart. I don't flaunt it though, I keep my intelligence inside of me, or at least I try to.

You see, for many years I've always wanted to be someone else, someone who was cool and popular. But, I could never fit in. Trust me, I've tried, many, MANY times. Its always failed though, and everyone ends up laughing at me. I haven't tried again since middle school, and believe me, I think that's the last time I will ever try again.

I've had this one wish, for many years now, but I know it will never happen. My wish….is to go to high school, see what its like, feel like any other normal kid, be liked, make friends, and be cool. The only problem is…my mother. She will not let me go to high school. She always tells me the same thing "I don't want you to turn into one of those high school kids who go to parties and get drunk, Kristen. You aren't going to go to high school!"

Well, I guess I have to live with that….maybe.

Chapter one-

"Kristen, you have to see this, it's totally awesome! Kristen…Kristen, wake up! Mom says to get up."

I hear my sister Kelly say to me ask she jumps on my bed.

"Aren't you too old to be jumping on my bed now? And okay, I'll get up, geez." I tell her as I sit up and dangle my feet over the side of my bed.

"Okay, and after your up, come downstairs you HAVE to see something!" Kelly says as she jumps off my bed and runs out of my room.

Once she's gone, I lie back down in my bed and try to get some sleep. I think it works, until I have light pouring into my room, and someone shaking me really hard. I open one of my eyes slightly, so the person doesn't know I'm awake. I see it's just my brother so I pretend to still be asleep.

"Kristen, I know you…your not asleep. So get up! We have some exciting news, and you should see something! Hurry!" he says pulling the blankets off of me.

I scream. "Dylan! Its freezing in here, give me back my blankets!" I yell at him.

"Uhh…no...and make sure you get dressed before you come down, just saying." Dylan says and runs out of my room, making sure to turn my light on as he goes out.

I groan and get up out of bed. I go to my closet, and turn on the light, I look at all of my clothes and finally pick out a white and blue stripped button down shirt, and a pair of old jean shorts. I go into my bathroom and see that my long brown wavy hair is a mess. I start to comb it and once I'm done I take two scrunches and put my hair in two low pigtails. I don't wear make-up, basically because I don't know how to put it on, so I just go downstairs to find out about the big surprise.

When I get downstairs I hear many people in the kitchen. I wonder who is here, but my question gets answered when I walk through the kitchen door. In front of me, in MY kitchen are at least a dozen people with video cameras. They are all eating donuts and chatting, that is until I come in.

I feel like I walked onto a stage with a sign that says look at me! I walk over to my brother with a confused look. He just smiles at me.

"What is going on here, and who are all these people?" I ask looking around at everyone who started chatting again.

"These people are from a TV show called 'live with stars'. It's a new show on TV, and its pretty cool." He tells me smiling.

"Oook…but why are they here?" I ask still confused.

"Oh, well we entered our family into the sweepstakes, and we won! We get to go live with a famous family! Isn't that cool! AND were going to be on TV too!" he says hugging me.

"Oh, that's, ummm, great!" I say and fake a smile. I start to walk out of the crowded room when my mother grabs my arm and says

"Get your things packed, were leaving in an hour!"

"An hour?!" I ask.

"Yes, an hour. Oh, and be sure to pack enough stuff for a month." She says and walks back to a lady who isn't holding a video camera, so I'm guessing she is the host.

I walk out of the room in a daze, an hour!? I think to myself, and a month! What kind of crazy TV show takes a month in another persons house!? I walk into my room and get my three suitcases out from underneath my bed. I then walk to my closet and start to pack.

After 45 minutes, I got all of my stuff together, folded neatly, and sitting by my door. I then walked over to my desk and got all of my electronic stuff together. I packed up my laptop, my Ipod, and my CD player when my mother came in my room and said it was time to go. I got my suitcases and my backpack which had my electronics in it, and brought it downstairs. When I got into my living room I saw that the TV people were filming me walk down the stairs. Great, I think to myself, I just hope I don't do anything-

"Ahhh!" I scream as I trip and fall over a shoe that was left in the middle of the hallway.

I hear people start laughing, as I get myself up. My brother comes over to me and whispers

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I just got humiliated on TV, no biggie." I whisper back being sarcastic.

"Here, let me get these." He says and grabs my suitcases and brings them to the car. I follow him not wanting to stay in the house any longer. When we get outside I see four vans that belong to the TV show and a big huge RV. I look at Dylan confused, once again.

"It's for us, AND after the show we get to keep it! Isn't that so awesome!" he says walking towards the RV. I nod and go to look inside the RV. But I was cut off by a quick flash of red hair.

"Kelly! I was going in first, that's not fair!" I say to my older sister as she cuts in front of me and runs into the RV not even paying attention to anything I say. I sigh and walk into the RV. I stop abruptly when I see a family of 5 sitting at one of the tables in the, what's supposed to be a kitchen, area. I look at them a little more carefully and see that the family is actually the band Double Decker's. The whole family is in the band, the mother plays the piano, the dad plays the bass, the eldest son sings backup and plays guitar, the middle son sings lead, and the youngest daughter sings and plays guitar too.

I must have been staring for a long time because my brother walked in behind me and is now shaking hands with them. I look at Kelly who seems to be staring at the older son, Peter who is her age, 19. and then I look at Dylan who is still saying hello to everyone. I notice after about five minutes that everything gets quiet and my brother comes back over to me and elbows me in the side.

"Say something, Kristen." He whispers to me.

Oh, right, I think to myself.

"Hi, I'm Kristen." I say waving to them.

"Hello, I'm Lillie, and this is my husband, Mike." The mother of the family tells me as she points out her husband, even though I already know which one he is.

"I'm Peter." The eldest says to me barely glancing at me and instead he is looking at my sister.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky." The youngest of the group and the only daughter says to me and waves.

"And, I'm and the magnificent Derek." The middle boy tells me.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit strange." Vicky whispers to me.

I smile, and laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Derek says, folding his arms and pouting.

Ten minutes later, we are all talking and laughing when our parents come in and with them two camera people filming. Once my parents get situated we all start to drive too the Smiths house.

(A/N the bands last name is Smith, so that's what I will call them at times, just remember that)


	2. My room

Chapter 2-

Chapter 2-

"Whoa!" I said out loud when we drove into the Smiths driveway.

"You like it?" Derek asked while looking at the house.

I turn to him and say "It's beautiful, I love it."

"Yeah, Its pretty nice, but wait till you see the inside, THEN you'll love it even more." He said to me getting up and going out the door. I quickly followed him forgetting that there were camera people all over the place filming us, and walked to the front door. When I got there Derek said we should wait for the others to come. So, now I have 5 camera people swerving around me filming while we waited for my family to come. Man, they are so slow, I think to myself, hurry up!

I took some time to really admire the house while we wait. The house is a three story house with three turrets and a four door garage. The front porch wrapped around the whole house, and had couches and swings in each corner. It had one balcony and that was the one off the turret. The paint on the house was white but had a light blue tint to it. The yard was amazingly huge, and they have a volleyball net with sand, a mini soccer field with of course two goal nets, and from what I can see a huge pool in the back yard. It was the most gorgeous house I've ever seen.

"We're here!!" My brother yelled in my ear.

I turn to my brother and say "I'd cover my ear but its too late, you've already ruined my hearing."

I hear Derek start to chuckle and I feel myself smile a little bit. At least someone thought I was funny.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go in now?" Mrs. Smith asks us with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yep." I say

"Yeah." My sister says

"Hell yeah!" I hear my brother say before my mother hits him on the back of his head and scolds him.

"Okay, then…..welcome to our house." Mrs. Smith says as she opens the door revealing a beautiful hallway with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from above. I look to my left and see a huge dinning room with a big oak table and at least ten chairs. Also there's a china cabinet in there too. I look to my right and see a bunch of bookshelves filled with books. There's also nice leather chairs, that look really comfy.

"This is the dinning room," Mr. Smith says pointing to the room on my left, "And this is our library." He says pointing to the room on my right. He starts to walk forward leading us farther into the house.

"And this, is our kitchen plus lounge area." Mrs. Smith says while walking into a room with two big oak doors. It looks gorgeous when I walk through the kitchen. It had a rich look about it. I don't mean rich like money I mean rich like very nice, stylish. It was huge too. There were two ovens, two microwaves, a dish washer, three sinks, and two refrigerators. The colors were amazing too, it was dark brown, velvet red, and gold. It's just amazing, I think to myself. I look at the lounge part of the kitchen and there's two big booths shaped in a U around a big glass window which you can see there is in fact a pool WITH a big slide and diving board in the back yard. There's a couch and a little coffee table in front of the couch.

"It's divine!" I hear my mother say.

I nod and say "Yes, its simply gorgeous!"

"Amen!" Dylan shouts while raising his fist in the air. I see my mother give him an evil glare and he quickly brings his fist down and pretend that he's very interested in the salt and pepper shakers.

"If, you don't mind, can someone show me to where my room is, and the bathroom please." I ask, I've been holding it since we got out of the car, and let me tell you…I cant hold it much longer.

"Oh, sure honey! Derek, show Kristen her room." Mrs. Smith tells Derek and he quickly leads the way to a iron staircase that I didn't see before.

"Sorry about that." Derek tells me.

"About what?" I ask.

"About having to look at everything, I know it gets pretty boring. But you will get used to everything, trust me." He says to me as he turns around and stops.

"Ok." I say jumping up and down. I cannot hold it anymore, I think to myself.

Derek just looks at me weird and keeps opening and closing his mouth as if he's going to say something but isn't.

"Bathroom!" I say jumping up and down more.

"Oh right, sorry. Ummm…just use mine for now, its closer." He says while opening a door on the left.

"Its in the back and to the-"

"K!, thanks!" I tell him as I run back not listening to him anymore. I need to get to a bathroom and fast!

Once Im all done taking car of my "business" I walk out and see that Derek is sitting on his bed reading a book. I walk up to him and ask "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, your done! Umm…I'm reading...now don't laugh at me, its my favorite book….I'm reading the Secret Garden." He says looking down ashamed.

I stare at him and ask "Are you sure that's your favorite book?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm pretty sure." He says laughing.

"That's my all time favorite book too!" I say sitting down on the bed next to him.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Like OMG!" he says in this high pitched voice.

I laugh and say "Like, yeah, I mean its like so like super totally like cool!" making sure I sound just like one of those preps at my school.

He laughs and says "Whoa your good. You ever take acting courses?

"Me? And acting? Uhh, no way! I get stage fright."

"Ahhh, okay. Well your really good at it, maybe you should try and pursue it." He says getting up and putting the book down on his dresser.

"Yeah, I might. Thanks." I say as we walk out of his room and continue up the staircase to the third floor. We pass many pretty paintings that look from the 18th centry. We also passed many doors until we got to a dead end. There was only one door on the left side of us. I figured this is my room so I opened it to find yet another staircase. I look at Derek and he just smiles and pushes me forward.

"Okay, okay already. I'm capable of walking by myself." I say to him, as he kept pushing me up the stairs.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't know." He says while chuckling softly.

"Yeah, sure." I say and went up the staircase, until I saw yet another door. I turned around to look at Derek.

"Is this my room?"

"Yeppers peppers." He replies.

"Your strange." I tell him

"Yes, I know, I was built that way." He says and takes his two fists and pounds on his chest like Tarzan.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the door. I stand there wondering if I should open it or not.

"What you do is you take your hand, place it on the door handle, and twist. Its very simple when you think about it. Don't worry I was just like that when I first opened a door, teach you I shall, young one." Derek says from behind me.

"I'm not stupid." I said and with that I opened the door.

I stood there amazed, I was in one of the turrets, and it was beautiful! Everything was very classy, the bed had a big canopy hanging over it, there was a big wood dresser where I could probably lay down on and fit. I put my suitcases on the bed, and just walked around amazed. I saw there were three doors in my room, I decided to go open one. When I did, it was a very pink and gold bathroom. It had a bathtub big enough to fit 5 people in, a shower and another metal contraption I didn't know of. I look at Derek and point to the metal contraption.

"what is that?" I ask.

"THAT, is a dryer. You can step in it and there are many settings but basically you can dry yourself off in it without having to use a towel. It come in handy when you forget your towel, I know..." He tells me.

"Sa-weet!" I say and I take one more look and walk out of the bathroom. I head towards another door and open it. It turns out to be a walk-in closet! With a couch and a full length mirror, AND a plasma TV!! I give Derek a hug, and say

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Uhh, your welcome?" he says questioning me.

"I LOVE this place!! It's great!" I yell and jump up and down.

"Yeah, well you still have door number three to open." He says in a phony tv salesperson kind of voice.

"Right!" I say and run towards the third and last door in my room. I open it and light pours through. When my eyes adjust to the light I see that my room is the only turret with a balcony! I screech and walk out more. It's amazing how beautiful this house is, I think to myself, I wish I lived here.

I look out across the horizon to see all of the other houses, and farther. I could see a lake from here, its very pretty! I look around and see that there is a bench swing so I go and sit on it.

"So…do you like it? I picked it out for you." Derek asked.

"I love it, and how did you know to pick it out for me?"

" We got a picture of your whole family, and it looked like you needed a special place like this to stay in, Im glad you like it." He turned to me and smiled.

God, his smile is amazing. His bright blue eyes look even better in the sun. He is funny too, and cute! Oh no, I cant be falling for him…I mean, we are from two different worlds.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR…..I KNOW ITS NOT GREAT BUT IT WILL BE! KEEP READING!**

**KRISTEN**


	3. auditions

I'M HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR TWO PEOPLE, THEY WILL PROBABLY BE MEAN, BUT YA NEVER KNOW

**I'M HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR TWO PEOPLE, THEY WILL PROBABLY BE MEAN, BUT YA NEVER KNOW. HERE ARE THE FORMS!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**LOOKS(PICTURE IF POSSIBLE):**

**PERSONALITY:**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MEAN, OR NOT?:**

**I HOPE I CAN GET SOME PEOPLE TO AUDITION!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**KRISTEN**


End file.
